vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lillian Salvatore
(as a human) |episode count = *2 |actor= *Annie Wersching |first=*''Let Her Go'' |eye color = * Blue|hair color = * Black|last = *''A Bird in a Gilded Cage|significant kills = * 3,000+ unknown people}} Lillian "Lily" Salvatore is the mother of Stefan and Damon Salvatore and the widow of the late Giuseppe Salvatore. She has been mentioned by both Damon and Giuseppe and also Stefan later on, but next to nothing is known about her. She supposedly died at some point in 1858. It has been suggested she was a lot kinder than her husband, Giuseppe. In the books that are based on the history of the TV series, she is a Frenchwoman, and it was speculated that her name was Mary. She was turned in 1858 and she faked her death. When she fled to Europe, she tore through a city and left trails of dead bodies and drained them of their blood. She moved on from city to city killing many people, until eventually, she was encountered by the Gemini Coven. As a punishment for her crimes, they trapped her in a prison world. In early 2013, Lilian is finally freed from her prison by Damon, Elena and Bonnie. She made her first modern day appearance in Season 6's Let Her Go. Lily Salvatore is a member of the Salvatore Family. Throughout the Vampire Diaries series Season 1 Mrs. Salvatore was mentioned in passing by her husband, Giuseppe, during a flashback in Blood Brothers. Stefan visited his father after he woke up in transition, and planned on dying instead of becoming a vampire. His father was horrified, and told Stefan that he was thankful that Stefan and Damon's mother didn't live long enough to see her sons become demons. Season 5 In For Whom the Bell Tolls, Damon took Stefan to the Salvatore crypt for Remembrance Day to try to jog Stefan's memory, and revealed that their mother had died of tuberculosis, which was then referred to as consumption. Season 6 Stefan mentions his mother to Caroline in Prayer For the Dying when he finds her planning Liz's memorial. He tells her of how his mother became ill, and how Stefan would arrange her favorite flowers as an excuse to not have to see his dying mother. Damon tells Liz in Stay that he puts flowers annually on her grave on the date of her death assuming his humanity is switched on. He also explained that when she died he bailed out on giving the eulogy when he didn't attend the funeral. Liz then asks him to do it for her funeral which he agrees to. In Let Her Go, Kai's magic-induced sickness (as a result of the Merge with his brother Luke) causes the prison worlds constructed by the Gemini Coven to start collapsing and intertwining. As a result, Bonnie Bennett (imprisoned in a world meant for Kai during the 1994 eclipse) enters another prison world set in 1903 and built by channeling the power of an aurora. As she is escaping the two intertwining worlds using the power of both the eclipse and the Aurora, Lily approaches her and asks her who she is just as the spell is completed and she is allowed to escape. After reuniting with Damon, Bonnie shows him a recording she had unknowingly been doing and which caught Lily's face on camera. Damon is shocked to recognize his mother. In The Downward Spiral, it is revealed by Kai that Lily faked her death after turning into a vampire. She migrated to Europe where she went of the wagon and became a ripper much like her youngest son Stefan. She had an estimated body count of 3,000. The Gemini Coven sought to take immediate action and trapped her on a ship bound for Manhattan. She has been stuck in a prison world since 1903. In A Bird in a Gilded Cage, Personality She is a beautiful and strong woman and described as "articulate and caustic", Lily has a reputation for protecting the ones she loves at any cost, though it’s unclear as to who (or what) those loved ones are. Powers and Abilities Lily possesses all the standard powers and abilities of a non-original vampire. Weaknesses Lily has the typical weaknesses of a non-original vampire. Relationships Giuseppe Salvatore At some point before the 1840's, she met and married a man named Giuseppe who had two sons with him, Damon and Stefan. However, Lily actually despised her husband. Upon learning that Giuseppe was killed by her son Stefan, she found it very amusing and actually told Damon that it was good for Stefan to do what he did to his father. Appearances Season 1 *''Blood Brothers'' (mentioned) Season 5 *''For Whom the Bell Tolls'' (mentioned) Season 6 * ''Prayer For the Dying'''' '' (mentioned) * Stay (mentioned) * Let Her Go (first modern day appearance in the series) * The Downward Spiral (mentioned) * A Bird in a Gilded Cage * I Never Could Love Like That http://www.hollywoodreporter.com/live-fee d/vampire-diaries-lily-salvatore-julie-775588 * Because https://instagram.com/p/zoIP-IGRIU/ * 6x21 https://instagram.com/p/0duIzGGRIv/?taken-by=anniewersching Gallery 6X15-81-Lily.png 6X15-83-Lily.png 6X15-102-Lily.png 6X17-56-Lily.jpg 6X17-58-Lily.jpg 6X17-60-ElenaDamonLily.jpg 6X17-72-LilyElenaDamon.jpg 6X17-74-Lily.jpg 6X17-76-Lily.jpg 6X17-83-Lily.jpg 6X17-84-Lily.jpg 6X17-98-Lily.jpg 6X17-99-LilyDamon.jpg 6X17-113-Lily.jpg 6X17-115-Lily.jpg 6X17-116-DamonLily.jpg Trivia *In the books, she played a crucial and important role in the relationship between the Salvatore brothers. Her death caused Damon to hate Stefan, as he blamed Stefan for her untimely and unexpected death. After Stefan was born, their mother became ill and never recovered. She died a few years later when Damon was a small child and when Stefan was a toddler. There's also the fact that Damon did have a close relationship with his mother (being the first born child) and that when Stefan was born, their mother and their father started to pay more attention to Stefan, with Stefan being the newest addition to the family and also being the youngest child who needed constant care and attention. Because of this, Damon ended up getting jealous of Stefan, feeling like Stefan robbed Damon of the attention and affections of their mother after he was born. Unlike Damon, however, Stefan has little to no memory of his mother as she died when Stefan was only a couple of years old. *Damon and Stefan's mother in the novels (her name is unknown) was said to have possessed a personality and temperament similar to Stefan: kind, compassionate, caring, nurturing, but very vulnerable and physically fragile. She was said to have been the opposite of Giuseppe in personality (according to the books, Damon seems to have inherited Giuseppe's personality and temperament, especially his hot headedness and his quick and short temper). *It is revealed by Stefan Salvatore in Prayer For the Dying that his and Damon's mother was sent away by Giuseppe when she became severely ill with consumption. * Damon places flowers on her grave annually, this explains why he was in Mystic Falls in 2009. ** This places her death around May, taking into account that Damon first met Elena on May 23rd. * Damon volunteered to write his mother's eulogy but never even went to the funeral. *She is not actually dead, it was presumed she was dead but in fact she is stuck in 1903, in a alternate prison world to Malachai's. *She has pictures of her sons from 1864, as Damon is in his Confederate Army uniform. * According to Julie Plec, she may be'' evil.'' * According to Kai, she is a Ripper. Like her youngest son Stefan, she became addicted to blood and she had killed over 3,000 people after she was turned into a vampire. It is apparent that Stefan took after his mother after being turned. * Going by physical appearance, Lily's oldest son Damon takes after her as there is a strong physical resemblance between the two. Elena even comments that Damon has Lily's eyes. ** Stefan, on the other hand, does not physically resemble either of his parents in Giuseppe or Lily, as Stefan is a doppelgänger or shadow self of Silas, who is a distant paternal ancestor of the Salvatore's. Therefore, Stefan is physically identical to Silas in every way. It could be safe to say that physical appearance wise, Stefan took after Giuseppe's side, since the doppelgängers are presumably from the Salvatore side of the family. * Personality and temperament wise, it could be assumed that Stefan took after Lily, considering that after both were turned into vampires, they went from being kind and gentle humans to vampires who became blood addicts that did not know how to control their blood lust. Both Lily and Stefan became Rippers who ended up killing innocent humans in the most brutal and gruesome ways. It could be assumed that before Lily was turned, she had a kind and gentle personality similar to her youngest son, although vampirism brought out the bad and immoral side of her. * Lily reveals that she despised Giuseppe and actually told Damon that it was good for Stefan to do what he did to his father. ** It is currently unknown as to why Lily despised Giuseppe. * Lily has a group of vampires that accompanied her and they were the ones that helped her keep her Ripper tendencies at ease. They also were sent to the Prison World with her and they are now mummified corpses. She claims they are her family as well. * Lily revealed to Damon that the day of her funeral, she had visited Stefan to say goodbye (hence, why Stefan thought he saw his mother in angel form). She said that she had just wanted to see her boys one last time before she went away for good. But as she was saying goodbye to Stefan while he was asleep, she almost lost control of her blood lust and was tempted to feed from Stefan. This was the major reason why Lily said that she left in the first place, so that she could spare her sons the possible danger of her being in their lives as a dangerous vampire. * According to Elena, Stefan's last memory of Lily was as an "angel" telling him that everything was going to be okay. * According to Damon, Stefan is a mama's boy, implying that Lily had a very close relationship with her youngest son. * According to spoilers, Lily harbours extreme guilt for her past crimes as a Ripper and she "has a lot of torment inside of her". She will have a hard time adjusting to the modern times as well as possibly having struggles with controlling her blood lust as a Ripper vampire. This is very similar to her son Stefan, who also harbours extreme guilt and torment for his past killings as a Ripper. He also tries to live like a human as much as possible all while struggling to resist his extreme thirst for human blood and his blood addiction. References See also Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Salvatore Family Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Supernatural Category:Undead Category:Vampires